Volume 82
|- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Aoyama's death & Conan side images' |- | colspan="2"| |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #0494CE; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev volume: |« Volume 81 |- !Next volume: |Volume 83 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of chapters • List of cases |} Volume 82 was released on January 17, 2014 in Japan. Cast |} Gadgets |} Twin Bets Anime Episode 746-747: Kaitou Kid VS Makoto Kyogoku 'Heist Info' 'File 862 - Iron Wall ' 'File 863 - Blackout ' 'File 864 - Girls and Boys ' Hide= |-|Show= It is hinted that Sonoko Suzuki is Kaitou Kid in disguise. Makoto reveals he can detail the physical features of anyone he meets in moments. Taii's Owner Anime Episode 751-752: The Beckoning Calico Cat Case 'File 865 - Taii the Calico Cat ' 'File 866 - A Cat Hiding Its Claws ' Hide= |-|Show= The real owner of Taii is Teishi Masuko. Taii's real name is Soseki (漱石). When Conan and the Detective Boys went to visit Masuko, he was found lying unconscious on the floor with his head bleeding. 'File 867 - Mischievous Child ' 'File 868 - Lucky Cat ' Hide= |-|Show= Conan reveal to them that culprit is Rinpei Urushiya. Takagi lets it slip he and Sato have slept together. Rinpei reveals he is Taii old owner who had him for a year and a half while he was kitten who was stray. He gave to Teishi when his wife was suffering from a animal loss. After the case, soon Taii went around for a bit and ended up with Azusa. 'People ' A Missing Item Anime Episode 748-749: Metropolitan Police Detective Love Story 9 'File 869 - It's Not There... ' 'File 870 - When A Wish Comes True... ' 'File 871 - Red Badge ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Toshinari Shiga. The motive was that Hiroto was stalking Mika which caused her death. 'People ' The Red Woman Murder Case Anime Episode 754-756: The Tragedy of the Red Woman 'File 872 - Red Woman ' Conan, Ran, and Sonoko head to a cabin in the woods with Masumi to meet some of her brother's old friends to solve a mystery. Along the way, they saw a woman dressed in all red hiding but vanished when seen. When Conan and co. arrive they meet the friends of Masumi's brother: Tamami Minegishi, Sumika Kawana, Masaie Hakuya, and Jinsuke Ninda. Ran mentions the woman in all red thinking she was apart of the friends' group, and everyone panics believing her the killer, the Red Woman- who got her name by killing her husband who was having an affair, soaking her coat in blood- who killed their friend Satoko in the nearby bog 15 years earlier; since then, strange things have happened at the villa, so Masumi was asked by her brother to investigate. Ran, Sonoko, and Sumika clean the dining area and find the bath prepared, and since they finished their chores they get ready to soak. Masumi and Conan accompany Jinsuke for groceries, and on their return find Masaie dead in the bath tub the girls were about to use full of floating tomatoes. 'People ' Trivia *This volume marks the first appearance of Shiro Suzuki and Tomoko Suzuki since "[http://detectiveconan96.wikia.com/wiki/Volume_16 File 159: Finale]". *File 865 was accompanied by a special booklet with information about major characters and the Black organization that had not been revealed in the manga, an interview with Gosho, and images of the drawing process for the file. See also *Manga *Volume 81-90 *Detective Conan References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Volumes